Bob the Tomato
'Bob the Tomato '''is the deuteragonist of the show ''VeggieTales. He is a tomato who hosts the show with the co-host Larry the Cucumber. Bob and Larry introduce all of the episode's shows and 'wrap-up' the shows at the end. He also plays many roles in the story segments along with Larry, first appearing as himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? In every episode, the show begins (after the theme song) with the duo on the stage-like countertop reading letters (E-Mails in the newer episodes) they recieve from children with questions that they answer with the show. The end of the show has a running gag, the 'What We Have Learned' song, which Bob finds annoying as he waits impatiently to ask the computer, Qwerty, what they've learned. Appearance Bob is a bright red oval-shaped tomato with a green stem and green leaves. Whenever he has an acting role, he usually wears a hat, a top, and occasionally has facial hair. Bob has had several minor redesigns during the evolution of the show. His original design is much wider than his others. In his first episodes, Bob is more 'elastic', distorting significantly compared to his newer appearances. His eyes, nose and mouth is also a lot smaller, his skin shiny, and the leaves on his head flatter. Bob soon evolved into a rounder tomato, his facial features larger and his elastic bouncing reduced. His leaves were also changed to look more realistic. As Bob continued to evolve, he began to look more realistic, having a more fruit-like appearance. His pigment of skin also changed to a brighter and lighter red. Personality Bob is a friendly but often stressed tomato. He is always willing to teach, answering the many questions of children with his show. He can easily be annoyed, especially by his best friend Larry the Cucumber, and is irratated if he is not in control and if his show is not going according to plan (as some characters try to take over the show on several occasions). Nevertheless, despite his uptight attitude, Bob is a loveable and friendly tomato. Filmography * Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! * Himself and Skipper in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Captain Bob, Narrator and Himself in'' Are You My Neighbor?'' * Rack and Himself in Rack, Shack and Benny * Himself and Narrator in Dave and the Giant Pickle * Himself and Santa in The Toy That Saved Christmas * Himself in Very Silly Songs! * Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! * Himself in Josh and the Big Wall * Himself and Bob the Butler in Madame Blueberry * Cat Owner in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness * Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Louis and Himself in King George and the Ducky * Ottar and Himself in'' Lyle the Kindly Viking'' * Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Cavis Appythart in'' The Star of Christmas'' * Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * Sheriff Bob and Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe * Cavis Appythart in'' An Easter Carol'' * Himself in[[ A Snoodle's Tale| A Snoodle's Tale]] * Bobby and himself in Sumo of the Opera * Lucas and himself in Duke and the Great Pie War * Martin and himself in[[ Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush| Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush]] * Himself in Lord of the Beans * Dr. Watson, Sheriff Bob, Mirror Guard and himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Himself and Red Wonder/Bobbin in[[ Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple| Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple]] * Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Sheriff Bob and himself in Moe and the Big Exit * Himself in[[ God Made You Special| God Made You Special]] * Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Director/Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — A VeggieTales Movie * Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer * Tomato Sawyer and himself in'' Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue'' * Maurice and himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise * Martin and himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella * Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving * Himself and Narrator in Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't * Carriage Driver and Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart * Coach Bob and himself in'' It's a Meaningful Life'' * Pastor Erwin and himself in'' 'Twas the Night Before Easter'' * Himself in Larry Learns to Listen * Himself in'' Bob Lends a Helping Hand'' * Himself in Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places * Himself in God Loves You Very Much * Melchior and himself in The Little Drummer Boy * Sheriff of Bethlingham and himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Baker and himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl * Himself and Thingamabob in'' The League of Incredible Vegetables'' * Himself in'' Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!'' * Himself, Bob the Builder, and Humpty Dumpty in'' The Little House that Stood'' * MacBob and himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Philip Fleagle and himself in Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas * Mr. Spork in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Himself and Dennis in Celery Night Fever * Himself and Cook in'' Beauty and the Beet'' Gallery Bob the Tomato (Sailor).jpg|Bob in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Bob the Tomato (Captain V.01).jpg|Bob in Are You My Neighbor? Bob the Tomato (Rack).jpg|Bob as Rack in Rack, Shack and Benny Bob the Tomato (The Toy That Saved Christmas).jpg|Bob in The Toy That Saved Christmas Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler V.01).jpg|Bob in Madame Blueberry Bob the Tomato (Bob the Butler).jpg|Bob in Madame Blueberry Bob the Tomato (Louis).jpg|Bob as Louis in King George and the Ducky Bob the Tomato Otar .jpg|Bob as Ottar in Lyle the Kindly Viking Ottar 02.png|Bob as Ottar in Lyle the Kindly Viking Bob the Tomato (Cavis Appythart V.01).jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas Bob the Tomato (Captain V.02).jpg|Bob in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Bob the Tomato Sheriff Bob .jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in The Ballad of Little Joe Bob the Tomato Cavis Appythart V (1).jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol Bob the Tomato (Dr. Watson).jpg|Bob as Doctor Watson in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Bob the Tomato Director .jpg|Bob in Abe and the Amazing Promise Christmasbob.jpg|Bob in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Bob the Tomato (Christmas).jpg|Bob in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Bob the Tomato Melchoir .jpg|Bob as Melchior in The Little Drummer Boy sheriffob.png|Bob as the Sheriff of Bethlingham in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men bobbaker.png|Bob as The Baker in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl 6735 127287970490 2462212 n.jpg|Bob in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Bob the Tomato (Thingamabob).jpg|Bob as Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables Bob the Tomato (Builder).jpg|Bob in The Little House That Stood Bob the Tomato (Mayor Humpty Dumpty).jpg|Bob as Mayor Humpty Dumpty in The Little House That Stood MacBob.jpg|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle macbob.jpg|Bob as MacBob in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Phillip.jpg|Bob as Phillip Fleagle in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Spork1.jpg|Bob as Captain Spork in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier spacebob.png|Bob as Captain Spork in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier dennis.jpg|Bob as Dennis in Celery Night Fever Trivia *Besides Bob, there are only two other tomatoes in the entire series: his parents. *Bob is also one of the few red characters in the series, the others being his parents, Pepe and Chilli. *Bob's favorite food is pasta with white sauce. *Bob's favorite movie quote is "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore!" from The Wizard of Oz. *His original name was "Tommy the Tomato," but Phil Vischer decided he wanted something less cute and more formal. *Phil Vischer describes Bob as a "stressed-out Mr. Rogers." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fruits Category:Tomatoes Category:Bumblyburg Citizens